1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method for a control of a camera module, and more particularly to a method for a control of a camera module based on a physiological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices include a camera module, and conventionally acquire an image by either pressing a photography button mounted to a body of the electronic device or by touching a photography button displayed on a display.
However, an operation of manipulating a mechanical button or a button image on a display may influence the quality of the acquired image.